


Ready Or Not (Here I Come)

by ViolentAddict



Series: Omegaverse Stucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Creeper Peter Quill, Frottage, I Have No One to Blame, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Post-Winter Soldier, Smut, Sort of a continuation in this series, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentAddict/pseuds/ViolentAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your body is used as a weapon for so long, it's a lot harder to control it in the face of temptation and destruction. But you can bet Bucky's going to try....</p><p>Or</p><p>Omega!Bucky's pregnant, happy and absolutely in love with his alpha, Steve. It's as if everything is finally the way it was meant to be...Except when a mysterious alpha steps out of line, Bucky has to come to grips with his reality. This is easier said than done, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It All Comes Down to This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for the love my last Stucky fic received! I am still in shock. Here comes another one, this is a continuation to Crawl Inside, Come Alive and Make Me Wild, but if you want to see this fic as a separate piece feel free. I have to warn you, its a bit, or a lot of non-con. If this isn't your thing, feel free to click out.
> 
> In my defense, this fic was meant to be light and fluffy, but for some reason that didn't happen haha. I want to thank my beta reader @ryansclit who is excellent and made this story way better, I must admit.
> 
> Also I blame Britney Spears and her song 'Break the Ice'.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! <3

He’s only been pregnant for three weeks. They haven’t even told the other Avengers, yet. But Bucky’s body - although still lithe, muscular and strong -  feels like a fucking firework waiting to go off.

 

To put it bluntly: he feels  _ needy _ . Desperate for  _ everything _ , but it’s not just sexual. It’s like this hunger for knowledge, food, happiness, and pleasure; basically everything life has to offer. 

 

He feels human longing, it’s as though his zest for life is entirely renewed. It’s not a bad feeling, though it is a little scary. Because Bucky  _ wants.  _ He doesn’t like to think of the years he wasted punishing himself for the actions of the Winter Soldier when the whole wide world was there, waiting for him to see it like Steve was. 

 

But coupled with this newfound longing is this aching need to be closer to Steve. To Bucky’s gratitude, Steve seems to feel the same because he is never too far from the omega. 

 

Bucky talks to him while Steve will listen raptly, content to see the omega so excited about whatever new discovery he’s made. And Bucky feels glad to have an alpha like Steve, who doesn’t get jealous when Bucky’s attention is elsewhere - as it often is these days.

 

Often times, someone will catch Bucky reading books from a range of topics, from parenthood to PVC piping. Or Bucky would have these urges to watch any and everything on TV, or these cravings for a variety of foods he’s never tried before. He has this desire to expand his world, his universe.

 

In fact, he’s now sitting in the living room of the Tower, hanging out with Steve, watching some show on TV. Although, he’s not exactly  _ watching  _ the show. Instead,  _ Steve’s _ watching it while Bucky’s head sits in Steve’s warm lap. Lying horizontally across the couch, he’s reading another book, his third of the week, this one is about achieving one’s destiny and letting go of bad habits.

 

It’s pretty late and the rest of the house is mostly asleep. Steve’s fingers thread through Bucky’s dark brown hair absent-mindedly while he attempts to focus on the late-night comedy show.

 

It’s been awhile since they’ve really had any sort of sex. Sure, there’s been a few quick kisses. Or sometimes they’ll rub off against each other, delighting in the friction as if they’re still sixteen year olds trying to get off in secret. But other than that, there hasn’t been much else going on.

 

Bucky knows that Steve won’t push, because the alpha understands Bucky’s rediscovery of life; that it will take him awhile before he’s back to being the evil sex demon he was before. And Bucky appreciates that, more than Steve will ever know.

* * *

 

It’s the fifth week of Bucky’s pregnancy and it’s also the day Steve and he have planned to make the announcement. He’s only slightly nervous due to the fact that they’ll finally be making it  _ real. _

As Steve calls everyone into the conference room, Bucky stands beside him, looking up at Steve adoringly. 

“Bucky and I have some good news to share,” The alpha says, looping an arm around Bucky’s waist and pulling him closer. 

Thor, who had only returned from Asgard yesterday, is the first to speak. 

“Tell us of this ‘good news’.” His hearty smile is as welcoming and joyful as always.

Steve kisses Bucky’s temple. “Do you want to tell them?”

Bucky actually falters for a moment. He’s never been great at being told to speak on the spot, but by the way Steve’s eyes shine with pride, Bucky figures it’s worth a shot. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

Huge, toothy smiles shine their way as well as claps and wolf whistles. 

“How far along are you?” Bruce asks inquisitively, and suddenly everyone’s eyes all hold overwhelming curiosity. 

Bucky shrugs; it’s not as if he’s been counting. 

Okay, he has. 

“I’m five weeks.” More wolf whistles.

“Congratulations,” Stark praises them enthusiastically. “I think we should celebrate.” 

“What’d you have in mind?” Bruce asks, raising an eyebrow.

“We’ll have a party here, of course. This way, we celebrate safely.” 

Everyone nods. And then they rise from their seats to pat Bucky and Steve on the back.

* * *

 

The party happens a few days after Bucky and Steve learn that Bucky’s carrying twins. Giving them, as Stark says,  _ twice _ the reason to celebrate. It seems to be going well. A lot of people who Bucky vaguely knows, but knows just enough to _ like _ , come. Such as Coulson, Maria Hill, some of Bruce’s colleagues, a lot of Tony’s friends, including Rhodey, and even Scott Lang. At Scott Lang’s presence, Sam’s features light up with delight. 

Bucky enjoys the attention and praise, sure, but it’s seeing Steve’s face brighten with pride and adoration that makes Bucky even happier. 

They’ve been inseparable for most of the night, except on the rare occasions that Bucky finds his way to the bar, where Nat is serving drinks. He can’t have anything with alcohol, obviously, but she does occasionally hand him a glass brimming with bright, red cranberry juice or just plain water. This is only so he doesn’t get dehydrated. 

He doesn’t want anything to drink now, just wants to make sure his friends are having fun and feels the need to get away from the constant attention, even if it’s for a single second. 

Nat smiles at him as he takes a seat. 

“Having a good time?” She asks, wiping down the counter.

“Definitely,” He smirks, “ Just need a break is all.” 

She nods, before pointing in the direction of Sam and Scott. Sam’s shamelessly flirting, while Scott seems to be enjoying the attention. 

“Bet those two will hook up by the night’s end.” 

Bucky scoffs, pretending to be offended as he replies, “That’s an easy bet, Romanov. It’s obvious. Don’t insult my intelligence.” 

She rolls her eyes playfully. “What intelligence?”

That earns her an unamused glare from Bucky, but it holds no steam behind it. “A more challenging bet would be how long it’s going to take before Rhodey realizes that he can’t win a drinking contest against Thor.”

She smirks. “You’re on. I bet three more hours.”

“Maybe thirty minutes?” He guesses, and then they’re both laughing.

“Well, hello there,”  Someone whistles appreciatively, “You know, that Captain America’s a lucky guy.” 

Bucky frowns, because this alpha can’t be serious. He turns around to give the brash alpha a piece of his mind, when all he can focus on is a pair of bright green eyes staring into his own. 

He extends a hand to Bucky. “My name’s Peter Quill. It’s nice to meet you.” 

Bucky doesn’t take it. He only narrows his eyes at the other man, failing to intimidate Quill. 

“Nice shindig you guys got going here. Pretty neat.” He takes the available seat beside Bucky, to the omega’s annoyance. There’s something about the alpha that seems off. His scent, maybe? It’s potent, overpowering. His eyes shift about the room, but they always return to Bucky, appraising him. Bucky’s sure that he has probably been doing that all night. And then Bucky examines him even more closely. As Quill’s nostrils flare slightly, it all starts to come together. 

“You’re in  _ rut _ ,” He whispers.

Quill nods, not even possessing the decency to deny it. Bucky chances a quick glance over at Nat, but she’s busy mixing margaritas.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home or something?” Bucky asks feverishly.

Quill simply shrugs, replying, “I heard there was a celebration. Didn’t want to miss it.” 

Bucky doesn’t know why he’s suddenly agitated, but he plans to ignore Quill for the rest of the night. He read somewhere that unmated alphas can trigger intense heats in pregnant omegas while in rut, because of the amount of hormones awash in the omega’s body. He doesn’t want to go into heat while he’s pregnant. He’d die if he did anything to risk hurting Steve’s children, especially because some careless alpha didn’t steer clear.

Bucky rises from the bar stool and goes to get lost in the crowd. Luckily, everyone’s pretty hammered, so Bucky can manage to be inconspicuous. A song begins playing on the overhead speakers. The female singer snarls the filthy lyrics while the bass thumps in the background. It seems to carry the crowd into a trance. 

Everyone seems to either be making out or grinding on one another, causing Bucky to smirk. So much for a classy party. Not that he minds -  a part of him wants to find Steve so they can go somewhere more private.

That’s when he senses it - someone’s following him. Bucky leaves the crowd, the back of his neck damp with sweat, heading to one of the seemingly empty hallways of the Tower. 

Before he can get far or manage to turn around, someone presses him into a nearby wall. It’s not violent enough to hurt, but definitely firm enough to knock the breath from his lungs. 

“Such a pretty bitch,” He feels rather than  _ hears _ Quill whisper against the flesh of his warm neck.

Bucky attempts to struggle, but this only causes Quill to press him more forcefully into the wall. He has Bucky’s hands held behind his back and the omega can feel the hard pressure of Quill’s dick against his backside. 

“The way I see it, we can do this the easy way or the hard way,” Quill seethes menacingly.

Bucky’s metal arm whirls with power, and yet it’s just as helpless as the rest of his body is against the stronger alpha. 

         “You’re going to get me off like a good little bitch, and then maybe I’ll show you some mercy. Or, you can put up a struggle and have someone walk in on you and leave you in shame.” Peter’s breath is warm against his skin.

Bucky says nothing, isn’t willing to give him the satisfaction. But then Quill’s fingers card through Bucky’s hair and he gives a sharp pull, enough for the omega to cry out.  

          “What’s it gonna be?” Quill grunts. 

“Fuck you,” Bucky curses contemptuously, causing Quill to rub his clothed cock at a torturously slow pace against the seam of the omega’s pants. To Bucky’s horror, his body appears to like it, the feeling of slick beneath his boxers growing more intense.

Quill hums appreciatively. “You know, in all honesty, I’d rather be fucking you.” He pulls Bucky’s hair again. “Already wet for me, baby?”

Bucky wants to deny it, but he feels his own cock filling, his hole leaking, and it’s so shameful that he’s actually getting off right now. It’s  _ wrong _ .

Quill’s hand reaches around to slip into the front of Bucky’s trousers, causing Bucky to whimper once they take hold of the omega’s thickening length. Deft fingers rake across the leaking slit. 

        “I can fuck the pain out of you,” Quill promises, tongue circling along the shell of Bucky’s ear while his hand wraps around the omega’s swollen flesh, “Make you forget everything but your own name. Because let’s face it, you may be wasted as a superhero, but you’d be so good for me.” 

Bucky’s hole clenches, liking every word. He contemplates giving in and making his pleasure apparent.

         Instead, he spits out, “I’d die first.” 

Quill doesn’t respond, only continues rubbing up against Bucky’s ass tantalizingly, the hand stroking Bucky’s arousal picking up the pace. Bucky is paralyzed, his breathing coming out shallow and fast. He can feel his orgasm as well as something else, something darker and harder to define, coming alive inside him, and is helpless to stop it. 

            A part of him wants Quill to continue to use him, use him and leave him be. But the other part of him, the part that makes him ashamed, wants Quill to fuck him, taint him, soil him. It’s addicting, so he tries not to think at all. Instead, he hears himself breathing like a wanton whore, Quill silent now, too, seeming to enjoy the feel of Bucky’s plush ass against his cock.

He rubs harder in tandem with the hand jacking Bucky off. Bucky can feel his hips actually moving to meet Quill’s and he knows he’s probably red all over. His stupid, broken body is trying to present itself to the unknown alpha, offering itself up  like some sort of sacrifice. Quill is obviously pleased.

He grins, turning Bucky to face him. Bucky resists looking in his eyes, letting out a moan when the alpha rubs their groins together. He wants to bite down on the tongue that makes its way into his mouth, but he finds that he can’t, not when he can feel himself at the edge. 

Quill’s hips piston into Bucky’s while one of the alpha’s hands finds Bucky’s nipple.  _ Need to s-stop him, but c-can’t _ , Bucky thinks. 

Quill comes first, groaning rawly into Bucky’s mouth. A small part of Bucky hopes that he’ll leave the omega now, leave him on the edge. But Quill doesn’t. He lifts Bucky’s shirt, tongueing a nipple before toying with the hard, pink nub between his teeth. His hand continues to jerk Bucky off. The omega bites down on his lip in response, trying to quiet the obscene sounds he’s making, but to no avail. 

He’s almost delirious with the need to reach his release. 

Luckily, it doesn’t take too long for his vision to go fuzzy and lucid. Then he’s gone, just like that, coming so hard that he nearly blacks out.

Quill lets Bucky slump into his arms, whispering words that shouldn’t give Bucky phantom shocks of pleasure. Yet, they do. 

“Told you that you’d be good. Such a good little bitch. You were made for this.”

When Bucky’s vision finally stops swimming, he looks up at Quill, who is smirking down at him. Neither of them says a word.

Footsteps can be heard coming down the hall, but Bucky can’t move, not even when he hears Steve’s concerned voice call his name. To his horror, Quill doesn’t seem to want to either. The hallway smells of sex and they both look utterly debauched. It would be impossible to hide what they have done. 

Suddenly Steve’s standing there watching them with an array of emotions crossing his face. 

“Steve,” Bucky chokes, feeling the tears begin to approach.

“Bucky?” He asks, before his brilliant blue eyes notice Quill. “Oh,  _ you son of a bitch! _ ” 


	2. Just Let Me Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been said that beautiful things can come from the dark. Bucky's determined to make that true.
> 
> Or
> 
> The aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! How are you all doing? I know that this has been long overdue, but I am happy to say that I've finished it and it's here. I want to thank my beta readers @ryansclit and Lexxiconn for the edits and additions. You guys are awesome, as always!
> 
> And of course I want to thank you guys for reading and supporting these fics, and basically fueling my mind into writing even when life is like no, not today. ;)
> 
> I want you all to know that if you are triggered by the topic and some of the themes of this fic, please click out. You do not have to read it. That being said, please enjoy!
> 
> P.S. There will be a separate piece with these two and their children. (^_-) It may or may not connect with these other installments but it will be Omegaverse, so look out for that! 
> 
> Also, this fic was kind of inspired by the song "Let Me Love You" By Ariana Grande.

Steve’s heavy fist instantly connects with Quill’s face before he can form a single, distinct sentence, taking Quill down like a huge sack of bricks. Bucky is unable to look away, continuing to stare. Steve throws another forceful punch, angry and uncaring of the pairs of eyes that have gathered to watch them or the fact that Quill’s quickly becoming an unrecognizable, bloody pulp.

 

He doesn’t end the beating even when Tony and Sam rush in to hold him back. 

 

At this point, all Bucky can hear is the sound of bones splintering into a million pieces and the soft, pitiful cries of Quill from the floor. 

 

Bucky’s lungs ache and his skin is stained a harsh pink with the endless heat that has quickly overtaken him, sweat forming around the edges of his face. He knows exactly what this means, but before he can properly react, the room is spinning. Everyone suddenly looks very foggy and blurred before him. It’s not until he can hear Nat calling his name that Bucky actually remembers his ability to speak. 

 

The only word he can manage to get out is a whispered  _ stop _ before his vision is interrupted by pure darkness.

* * *

He wakes up alone in what seems to be the medical unit of The Tower, body scorching and heart beating faster than his own thoughts.  He never even knew The Tower had a medical unit.

 

But Bucky can’t seem to care about any of that, thoughts regarding the twins taking over.  _ Are they alright? Did he -? _ He can’t finish the thought. He clutches blindly at his stomach, hoping that maybe if he can focus he can feel if they’re fine.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Steve says, pulling back the pale white curtain. He’s walking up to Bucky’s bed, cradling his wrist in one hand, knuckles wrapped with gauze and skin almost as flushed as his omega’s.

 

“Please,” Bucky begs through his thirst-parched throat, unsure of what he wants. Answers? Forgiveness? Sympathy? 

 

Instead, he doesn’t finish the sentence, realizing that he doesn’t deserve anything Steve could give him. His somber eyes fall closed. 

 

Steve takes a seat beside him. “Buck, you can open your eyes.” 

 

Bucky shakes his head - a soldier who’s tired of following rules his entire life. That’s what he is, what he’s always been. 

 

“Are they going to be okay?” Bucky asks, eyes still clenched shut. 

 

He can’t see Steve, but he imagines a million separate emotions descending across his face; none of them positive. After what feels like a sad, awful eternity, Steve speaks. 

 

“Buck, they’re fine. But something’s happened.”

 

The first tear escapes. He thanks the God he doesn’t deserve to speak to for the safety of his unborn children, hands roaming over his semi-flat stomach gratefully. He says several prayers, even though he hasn’t prayed in a long time. He figures that it can’t be too late to start.

 

“Bucky,” Steve calls his name, interrupting his reverence. “Bucky, you’re in heat again and it’s a serious one.”

 

His eyes meet Steve’s. “What?”

 

“Your condition is critical,” Steve chokes on the words and the impact of the situation hits Bucky as if Steve just told him the sky’s falling. He’s going to lose everything, all because of stupid fucking Quill. Bucky tries to say something, maybe something similar to reassurance, but the words don’t come out at all.

 

His chest hurts and his skin is still too hot. 

 

“I’m - I’m sorry, Steve. I never meant for any of this to happen.” He means every word. 

 

Quill’s scent has remained on his skin, but the scent is fading into one of a bitter tartness. It’s still a bit overpowering, but thankfully it’s going away. Steve’s scent is the only scent Bucky wants. 

 

“I know, Buck. What that,” His voice distorts around his words, “son of a bitch did was completely wrong, Buck. You have to understand that.”

 

Bucky looks away in an attempt to hide his sense of shame. “No. If I wasn’t so vulnerable, if my body wasn’t so fucking broken, if I were stronger, he wouldn’t have gotten very far.”

 

“Please don’t talk about yourself like that. It wasn’t your fault. Some people -” 

 

“I could have lost our children, Steve. Their lives could have been at stake because of me,” Bucky argues.

 

Large, cold hands cup both sides of his face and he’s suddenly staring up into bright blue eyes. “But they’re healthy. Buck, you have to take care of yourself. Your condition isn’t stabilizing. If not for you, if not for me, do it for our pups.”

He soon becomes aware that it’s now or never. Bucky stares at the heart monitor and IV bag. He looks down at the needle stuck in his arm and then back up at Steve, only to realize that this isn’t the time to be moping. Their kids must survive and they can’t if Bucky spends the precious few moments he has left wallowing in sorrow. 

 

So he grabs Steve by the collar of his shirt and kisses him, deep and full of emotion. The alpha is understandably hesitant. Bucky almost thinks that Steve is going to back out, leave him, and never touch him again; consider him tainted. But after a few beats of no response, Steve - bless him - moves a hand to Bucky’s chin for better access, which allows him to delve his tongue deeper into Bucky’s mouth. 

 

When he begins to feel the warmth of Steve’s body in combination with his own heartbeat hammering beneath his chest, Bucky pulls away to breathe. He’s getting dizzy, Steve’s scent - a waterfall in a forbidden forest - awakening his senses. His body is beginning to fully appreciate the alpha’s attention. 

 

Steve murmurs something about getting a doctor, but Bucky just pulls him back in, pressing his lips to Steve’s soft ones. He just takes what he can. He’s going to pretend that Steve wants him back; that the lust is equally returned; that Steve isn’t just doing this out of guilt for the lives of his children. It’s wishful thinking. Bucky knows. But maybe, for one moment, he can act as if he isn’t disposable.

 

He’s bare from the waist up, chest flushed red as he pants harshly, but he can’t stop. In his head, his love is requited and he’s forgiven, although even in his fantasies he’s unable to forgive himself.

 

Steve presses his warm palm to Bucky’s stomach, causing his heartbeat to flutter. 

 

Biting the omega’s ear, Steve growls, “We’re going to our room.” And Bucky almost whimpers with how bad he wants that.

 

His face is buried in Steve’s neck as Steve easily carries him. Everyone takes note of them, but no one says a word. Possibly because they know that Bucky’s going to be fine, even though he deserves to be nothing but pulp like Quill.

 

When they arrive at their floor, Steve softly places Bucky onto their bed before disappearing into the kitchen, despite Bucky’s protests. He reemerges with a tall glass of water which the omega gulps gratefully.

 

Bucky can almost believe that the worry on Steve’s face isn’t because of guilt or pity, but because Steve actually cares that he almost lost him, too.

 

Bucky places the empty glass down and beckons Steve towards him. A cool hand presses against his forehead as Steve comes closer. 

 

“Your temperature’s going down. That’s good,” The alpha tells him, beaming. Relief floods Bucky’s being, knowing that he will survive this heat for his children, for Steve. He will endure because that is all he knows how to do.

 

It’s surprising when Steve begins tracing bruising kisses to Bucky’s throat, one hand on his chest and the other in his hair to keep him from moving. Not that Bucky would. 

 

His lips descend further down the omega’s body and Bucky feels like crying, he doesn’t want Steve to be gentle, he doesn’t deserve gentle. And when Steve places teasing kisses along his pelvis, Bucky makes a noise of protest. 

 

Concerned, Steve’s eyes meet his, and Bucky reaches for him, takes Steve’s hand and presses it against Bucky’s leaking backside. The alpha returns blown, sex hungry eyes in Bucky’s direction and Bucky sighs because finally, Steve’s getting it.

 

He lets Steve kiss him some more before he uses what little strength he has left to flip Steve onto his back. Because of the heat, he’s weaker, more impatient and a million times out of his mind, but he somehow manages to get Steve’s lower body as bare as he is now. 

 

He knows he doesn’t need to prepare himself, especially since he’s looking forward to the burn. 

 

Steve simply watches him, territorial and calm, like a storm about to ravish and take what he can. Because Bucky would let him. 

 

He tries not to think too much, this is beginning to feel like a performance with Steve’s unwavering focus centered on him. It’s been a long time since he rode Steve. Misses the feeling, misses the power surge he gets when he’s on top.

 

He gets himself into position, taking one last deep breath before sinking himself down onto Steve’s hot, thick length. And it’s as if every nerve comes alive in Bucky’s body. Pleasure spreads through him like a wildfire, igniting his blood and causing him to bite his lip to keep from waking up the whole state.

 

When he’s finally full he clenches down experimentally, because it never gets old, he doesn’t think anything can compare to the feeling of having Steve inside him. Stretching him full, making him choke, completing the bond of alpha and omega.

 

His hands rest on Steve’s hard stomach, while Steve’s come up to hold his hips. The grip is not too shy of bruising but Bucky doesn’t care, he just wants to be wrecked, absolutely wrecked. 

 

When Steve thrusts his hips up, Bucky makes a strangled cry. His channel walls clench around the intrusion, desperate to milk Steve of everything he’s got. Steve does it again, particularly avoiding the bundle of nerves inside him that will have Bucky on the moon.

 

Their rhythm is disjointed, but their pace is fast and unforgiving. Just what Bucky wants. He doesn’t even care that he’s losing control, he’s just chasing after that wave of pleasure that he knows will give him release.

 

Steve’s getting close; Bucky can tell from his shallow, erratic breathing and the stuttering of his hips. So Bucky moves faster, urging Steve to hit his sweet spot.

 

Instead, Steve leans up and wraps his arms around Bucky, as if to shield him, somehow. The action causes Steve’s cock to brush against the bundle of nerves inside Bucky and he shudders, coming on Steve’s stomach, his hole clenching around Steve’s dick as if it has a mind of its own. 

 

He feels sharp teeth sink into the claiming mark on his neck, and Bucky cries out loud. He feels the scalding liquid fill his body as Steve finally reaches his climax and they both crash down like waves on a rocky shore.

* * *

Bright light gleams across his vision and, begrudgingly he opens his eyes to the sun. He feels warm arms on his body and when he looks up, Steve’s strong arms are wrapped around him while the alpha is snoring softly.

 

Bucky basks in the moment for a little while, he studies Steve’s face. The firm lines of his jaw and the way the light plays through his soft, blond hair. He’s beautiful, a specimen to be admired and maybe even worshipped.

 

Bucky sighs and moves to get up, now that they are no longer knotted together. He feels somehow ridiculous, thinking that Steve could love him anymore. However, he doesn’t regret pretending either. That’s what got him through the night, the fact that maybe, in his dreams, Steve could forgive him for what happened.

 

He’s about to shower and get dressed, pack and leave and maybe send Steve a text or something when he hears someone calling his name. “Bucky?”  _ Shit. _

 

“Steve?”

 

“Where are you going?” Steve rubs his eyes and is staring at him confused.

 

Bucky doesn’t want to sugarcoat it, it’s not as if he can anyways. “I don’t know, but Nat will keep you updated until the twins are born. I won’t be around much. If you need anything, I’m a phone call away.”

 

Steve leans up, lightning fast. “Buck, stop.” 

 

Bucky turns around. “Why Steve? You don’t need me anymore.”

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

Bucky sighs. “Your kids are going to be fine, my heat is mostly done, the world doesn’t need saving right now. You don’t have to look at me, you don’t have to hate me. I have enough hate for the both of us. Spare me the Captain America ‘Everything is going to be alright’ spiel. Nothing’s going to be alright.”

 

“Buck, you think last night was all just an act?” Dawn breaks across Steve’s face. “I did not break Quill’s jaw because I was trying to look tough. He hurt you. He took advantage of you and that is unforgivable. Buck, I’m mad at myself because I couldn’t stop him. I couldn’t protect you, that makes me one sorry excuse for an alpha.”

 

Steve’s blaming himself for what happened? That’s not right.

 

“I’m the one who fucked up, Steve. Astronomically.” Bucky winces, remembering.

 

“Bucky you were  _ raped,  _ you didn’t ask for it.” Steve whispers the word and his scent gets stronger as he gets more outraged.

 

Bucky swallows, trying to find the strength to say the words. “But you smelled my scent, I wasn’t - I wasn’t protesting.”

 

Steve winces. “You can’t help how you respond when you’re aroused.”

 

“By another alpha, Steve. My body wanted it even when my mind didn’t.”

 

“You’re not to blame.” 

 

“I am one hundred percent to blame.” 

 

“Bucky, you aren’t leaving. We need to work this out.” 

 

“What’s there to work out Steve? You deserve someone who won’t betray you.” He tries to keep his voice low, but just like his heart, it is slowly breaking with each breath he takes.

 

“The only person who broke my trust is Quill and I feel like such an ass for not picking up that he was in rut. I shouldn’t have had you around him.”

 

Bucky returns to the bed and sits beside him, finally giving up. He doesn’t have enough energy to convince Steve of his moral fuck ups right now.

 

Steve turns eyes dark with worry on him. “How could you think that I wouldn’t want you anymore?”

 

It seems to Bucky, as if the answer is so simple. “Because why would you ever love me again after something like that? It doesn’t make sense.”

 

“I don’t see how I could ever stop,” he places a kiss to Bucky’s forehead. “You're stuck with me pal, for better or worse.”

* * *

 

_Epilogue_

 

Bucky hears that Quill has lost everything and even then, the omega still presses charges against him, and wins. Quill loses all of his respect and also his position as guardian of the galaxy.

 

The Avengers, thankfully, don’t pry but they do provide support. 

 

Bucky still doesn’t forgive himself, but Steve has enough love for both of them.

 

He’s six months along and despite the critical heat that almost had him done for, his pregnancy is going pretty well. 

 

Everyday his hope for the future grows more and more. He thinks about the bad things less and less.  Bucky knows that somehow, he’s going to be a great father. And so will Steve. That’s enough to keep him going even through the bad days.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not the world's happiest ending but I think it's a bit more realistic. Hopefully. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3 you all! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
